davids_superhero_tv_universe_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (Mighty Rats: Elite Force)
Season 2 of Mighty Rats: Elite Force consists of 15 episodes. Plot: After what previously happened in "Attacked" The Elite Force are now on a mission to find the superheroes in danger and deal with Douglas's injury. No matter what threat comes The Elite Force will be here ready to fight. Episodes # The Mighty Rats Are Back # Blindsided # Game of Drones # The Thundermans: Elite Force # Love Potion # Make Way For The Clutch # The Exoskeleton Rampage # Superpowers vs Bionics # Which Hero is Which? # You've Been Blast Wave # The Replacements # The Wrath of Spike # Bionic Nightmare # Henry Danger: Elite Force # Return of The Shapeshifters Cast Main Cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport (15/15) * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Underwood (15/15) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (15/15) * Jake Short as Oliver Jackson (15/15) * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (15/15) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (15/15) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (15/15) * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz (14/15) Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (15/15) * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry (13/15) * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz (07/15) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (08/15) * Booboo Stewart as Roman (02/15) * Ryan Potter as Riker (02/15) * Elisha Henig as AJ (02/15) * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob (04/15) * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (04/15) * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (01/15) * Fivel Stewart as Reese (02/15) * Madison Pettis as Janelle (02/15) * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President (03/15) Guest Cast * Justin Lopez as Clutch * Unknown as The Switcher * Eddie Perino as Trent * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley * Unknown as Lizard Man * Will Forte as Eddy Special Guest Cast * Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman * Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman * Addison Riecke as Nora Thunderman * Diego Velazquez as Billy Thunderman * Rosa Blasi as Barb Thunderman * Chris Tallman as Hank Thunderman * Maya Le Clark as Chloe Thunderman * Dana Snyder as Dr. Colosso (voice) * Daniele Gaither as President Kickbutt * Jace Norman as Henry Hart/Kid Danger * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester/Captain Man * Riele Downs as Charlotte Page * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Trivia * This is a Fan-Made season * Douglas and Perry were originally going to join the main cast, but they're promoted to semi-regulars. * Douglas appears in every episode but is just a semi regular. * Alan is absent only one time in this season. * Donald appears more times this season than last season * This season features it's first crossover with The Thundermans. * Bob and Daniel will start to appear more this season. * This season has the shortest amount of episodes. * This is the final season but there's a spin off that will feature The Thundermans. Category:Seasons Category:Mighty Rats: Elite Force seasons Category:Season 2 (Mighty Rats: Elite Force)